psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Worship
Worship usually refers to specific religious practices of praise, honour, or devotion, typically directed to a supernatural being such as God, a god or goddess. It is the informal term in English for what sociologists of religion call cultus, the body of practices and traditions that correspond to theology. Religious worship may be performed individually, within informally organized groups, or as part of an organized service with a designated leader (as in a church, synagogue, temple, or mosque). In its older sense in the English language of worthiness or respect (Anglo-Saxon worthscripe), worship may sometimes refer to actions directed at members of higher social classes (such as lords or monarchs) or to particularly esteemed persons (such as a lover). Typical acts of worship ism prayer ceremony on the eve of Diwali.]] Typical acts of worship include: *prayer; *sacrifice; *rituals; *some forms of meditation; *holidays, festivals; *sacraments; *pilgrimages; *hymns, psalms or worship music; *dance *the construction of temples or shrines; *the creation of idols of the deity. *private acts of devotion Adoration versus veneration Catholicism and Eastern Orthodoxy distinguish between adoration or latria (Latin adoratio, Greek latreia, λατρεια) which is due to God alone, and veneration or dulia (Latin veneratio, Greek douleia δουλεια), which may be lawfully offered to the saints. The external acts of veneration resemble those of worship, but differ in their object and intent. Protestant Christians question whether such a distinction is always maintained in actual devotional practice, especially at the level of folk religion. Orthodox Judaism and orthodox Sunni Islam hold that for all practical purposes veneration should be considered the same as prayer; Orthodox Judaism (arguably with the exception of some Chasidic practices), orthodox Sunni Islam, and most kinds of Protestantism forbid veneration of saints or angels, classifying these actions as akin to idolatry. Similarly, Jehovah's Witnesses assert that many actions classified as patriotic by other Protestant groups, such as saluting a flag, are equivalent to worship and are therefore considered idolatrous as well. Worship in various religions Worship in Christianity Worship in Hinduism Worship in Islam According to the Qur'an, mankind was created only for the purpose to worship God (Qur'an 51:56). Prayer or pilgrimage are just special forms of worship; obedience to God and the attempt to assume the attributes of God as far as possible (2:138) are forms of worship which should ideally encompass every human action. See e.g.. Worship in Judaism Worship in Sikhism In Sikhism, Worship takes after the Guru Granth Sahib. In the Guru Granth Sahib is the work of the 10 Sikh Gurus all in one. Sikhs worship God and only one God, known as "One Creator" or (Waheguru) "Destroyer of Darkness". The Guru Granth Sahib is known as the final Sikh Guru by Guru Gohbind Singh, the 10th Sikh Guru. Aspects of worship * Ancestor worship * Animal worship * Demon worship * Goddess worship * Idol worship * Imperial cult * Self worship * Major world religions References and external links References External links *Planning Center Online (Online Worship Planning) *Online Worship Planning (WorshipWebSite.net) *www.ChurchPond.com Online worship services, thoughts and events from around the world via the latest technology *MultisensoryWorship.com *French Worship songs *WorshipHouse Media *the Taizè Community * Hindu Worships *Lift Up Your Hearts (Canadian Lutheran) *WorshipMusic.com *WorshipInfo.com *Worship.fr *the Anglican Liturgy Library at Oremus *Worship Resource Center *Worship Curve an outline for Christian worship *Calvin Institute of Christian Worship *Liturgical Studies-Korean Online Community *Worship is not just music but a lifestyle *Concept of Worship in the Quran *Act Of Worship Germany - Feel free to Worship *Experiencing Worship *The Praise and Worship Omnibus Category:Religious behaviour and experience